


A Collection of Drabbles

by StoneCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, College AU, Cronus Ampora ♥ Kankri Vantas (Matesprits) - Freeform, Dave Strider ♥ Karkat Vantas (matesprits) - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Trolls on Earth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: I'm trying to ease myself back into writing: What better way than with my current hyperfixation?These will range from General - T, and each chapter will be titled appropriately based on what ship they revolve around.A general feel for the setting will be described in the chapter itself. This should make it easy to pick and choose which chapters you'd like to read!Otherwise, the chapters will be based on various pairings, various settings, and various AUs.I claim no rights to homestuck, nor do I claim my depictions of the characters will be impressive or spot-on.





	1. Conus ♥ Kankri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first Chapter will be a humanstuck, modern setting. It revolves around Cronus and Kankri.  
> Cronus is feeling down in the dumps and laments for a while. Kankri seeks him out and offers him a metaphorical shoulder to cry on.  
> Fairly Cronus-Centric. 
> 
> This... May or May not be vent-related on my behalf. Whoopsies.

_Inhale._

_Hold._

_Exhale._

Smoke drifted from Cronus Ampora's lips, wafting lazily away down the darkened street. The only illumination came from the streetlamps dotted down the sidewalk; One posted over the bench where he sat.

It was somewhere between 2 and 3 am, last he'd checked, and the park he was currently sulking in was dead.

 

_Inhale._

_Hold._

_Exhale._

Another plume left his lips, brow furrowed tightly. He wasn't always the greatest guy: Shit, he knew that better than anyone. Sometimes he lashed out at his friends, family, loved ones. And sometimes people seemed to like to push him into a corner, and make sure his only option was to fight. He wasn't really sure why, but, something about his obvious buttons seemed to scream "Push me!" to others.

He clenched his jaw, and flicked ash off the tip of his cigarette.

 

_Inhale._

_Hold._

_Exhale._

At this point, the cigarette was burnt up to the filter, and he put the stub out on his hand: A bad habit he'd developed after possibly starting a trashcan fire. Not that anyone knew it was him, but...

He felt so stupid, so tired. He felt alone, and like nobody listened or cared. Like nobody wanted to side with him.

Cronus didn't know why he felt surprised about any of this. This was like any other friendship, doomed to crumble when he was pushed too far, and people were shocked to find that he bit. As though he didn't try and give everyone fair warning that he came with teeth.

Whatever. Their loss, he guessed.

 

At least he didn't have to spend any more time tip-toeing around them, like he was ready to breach a landmine at any goddamn second. There was that.

He sighed, and stretched his arms out over the backside of the bench, leaning his head back and turning his face to the streetlamp.

A couple moths bounced off the globe - their numbers were thinning as the cool fall air replaced the warm summer nights.

Cronus closed his eyes, and breathed in.

 

To top it off, he'd gotten in a fight with the old man. Always harping on him, never satisfied with anything he did. Like he wasn't _goddamn_ trying. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back, and he'd grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

He'd been texting Kankri, but, damn. Guy needed sleep too, and he'd eventually just stopped, in favour of lighting up a cigarette and smoking his troubles away. He sort of felt better, he thought, but didn't feel good enough to head home.

Maybe he'd fuck around one of the 24/7 gas stations for a while, then take a walk by the coast, even if it'd surely be breezier and chillier there.

He stood and stretched, getting ready to make his way uptown when his ears met with the sound of someone running, and a "Wait up!" He didn't need to look to know who it was.

 

"Kanny, I thought you went to bed." Cronus said gently, holding out his hands. When Kankri stopped before him, he rested them on the shorter man's arms, before pulling him into a soft hug.

"Heavens, no!" He breathed, awkwardly returning the embrace. "I got worried when you stopped texting me. I called Eridan and asked if you were still there, but he said you'd stormed off. So, I contacted a few of your friends - all dead ends, naturally - and then came out to find you." Kankri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing Cronus in a sort of exasperated way.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck before offering Kankri a hand. "I was tryin' to let you sleep, babe."

Kankri took the hand and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I'll survive." He chastised, then added very gently, "I'd rather be here with you than worrying in bed, anyways." He gave the hand in his own a tender squeeze. "Would you like to talk a walk, and perhaps tell me more about what happened? I could offer you advice, or simply listen if that's what you require most right now."

Cronus nodded, leading the way down to the beach. "Yeah, I think I'd like to get it off my chest. And honestly, if ya have any advice on what to do, that'd be great." He laughed humourlessly, looking over to his partner. "'Cuz, for real? I'm lost."

Kankri gave him one of his rare smiles and nodded, falling silent beside the other while he allowed him to speak his mind.

He was by no means a terribly affectionate man, but... When it came to Cronus, everyone knew he had a little bit of a soft spot. And he showed it, in his sometimes strange ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, I'm so sorry if this is absolutely abysmal. As of writing this, this is the first time I've written in OVER TWO YEARS.  
> So, I'm quite rusty, and it's been a while.  
> Again, sorry. 
> 
> If you made it through it, thank you!  
> And if you actually enjoyed it, DOUBLE thank you! ♥


	2. Dave ♥ Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5 AM - nearly 6 now, and I cranked this puppy out.  
> Dave/Karkat  
> It's loosely based off of post-game canon, but, I honestly don't know how accurate it'll be.  
> Main point is that it's human Dave and troll Karkat, and the events of the game are lightly implied. 
> 
> In which Dave is sort of an introvert and goes to chill by himself for a while, and Karkat makes sure he's okay.  
> AKA Karkat things constellations are stupid.

Dave Strider - without a doubt in his mind - adored his friends. They meant the world to him, and spending time with them was always a blast. Sometimes, though, they could be a little much. A lesser known fact about him was that despite his generally chill attitude, he could be an introvert at times.

This was one of those times.

 

They'd been partying it up all day and all night, and were planning on having a massive sleepover. To be fair, several of them were too drunk at this point to be expected to make it home anyways. Things were winding down, though, and everyone was split between sitting around chatting and playing some racing game or whatever. Dave wasn't particularly interested. Instead, when things seemed unfocused enough, he slipped out, making his way up to a favoured place to relax: The roof.

 

Sitting out under the stars reminded him of what felt like another person's life: Back when he'd been living with his Bro, in the apartment in Texas. It was hard to believe that had even been him.

He kicked back, unsure how to feel in retrospect. A part of him sort of missed Bro, and a part of him was somewhat glad he wasn't... around anymore, as shitty as that sounded. It was sort of bittersweet, thinking about him. 

 

Instead of lingering on that, though, Dave looked up at the sky, trying to recall how different the stars had looked in what felt like a lifetime ago. Truthfully, though, they all sort of looked the same. Little shining specks thrown kinda carelessly over something black. Poetic. It wasn't long before he became lost in thought, losing grasp of time itself.

 

He was pulled out of his timeless haze by the sound of someone else joining him, and turned around to face Karkat. "Hey." He said, lifting a hand in greeting.  
"Hey." Karkat replied, standing up and looking at Dave curiously. "You never came back from the bathroom, so I thought you drowned in the fucking toilet or something." He said, frowning and making his way over.

"Oh, nah." Dave chuckled gently. "I just needed to get away from everyone for a while."

"Uh... You want me to...?" Karkat shifted, pointing behind himself, gesturing to leave.

"No, dude, it's cool. I just couldn't handle everyone all at once anymore, you know? Exhausted all my social juices, sucked completely dry." He replied, patting the spot next to himself. Karkat sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and laying his arms atop them.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Parties can be exhausting, though, I never really pinned you being... You know. An introvert." Karkat admitted, following Dave's gaze skyward.

"It's not always like that, but yeah. Sometimes I just need me time. Present company excluded. I think significant others are usually excluded from social exhaustion." He shrugged.

"That makes sense. I mean, when I'm pissed, or frustrated, it's not usually at you. Sometimes..." Karkat sighed. "But usually not."

Dave laughed, putting an arm around his lower back. "That's good to know." Karkat simply hummed in reply, resting his head lightly against the other's shoulder.

 

They sat like this, in a comfortable silence for some time, watching the stars twinkle and planes fly by overhead, and what might've been a planet. Or maybe it was a satellite, who knew. After a while, however, Dave's voice softly rose above the quiet.

"Is it different?" He asked, nodding to the sky when his companion looked at him for clarification. "On Alternia, I mean."

"Uh." Karkat furrowed his brow and looked up, eyes darting back and forth as he studied the stars. "I don't know, I'm no astrologist--"

"Astronomer."

"You know what I fucking meant, nookmuncher." He grumbled and rolled his eyes, before continuing. "I'm no _astronomer_ , but... I know your moon is different. I guess the constellations are different, like... What's that one supposed to be? Definitely not a great musclebeast." He sighed, pointing up to an indistinct patch of stars.

"Shit man, I dunno. They all look like the big dipper to me. All of 'em, just... a hundred dippers, in the sky." Dave shrugged, trying to trace it out with his finger.

 

"What... What the _fuck_ is a dipper?" Karkat asked, looking at Dave like he suddenly had four noses.

"It's like... a ladle? You know." He tried to pantomime ladling.

"... For soup?"

"Yep."

"And... You have a _big ladle_ in the sky?"

"Yep."

"That's... That's the _stupidest fucking shit_ I've ever heard!" Karkat exclaimed, throwing his arms up and nearly losing his balance. Dave held fast on the back of his shirt, however, and steadied him. "I mean, if a ladle were in the sky - which is ridiculous - of course it would be big!"

"To be fair, we have another constellation called the little dipper. I think they're actually supposed to be bears? I dunno. I'm not an astrologist." He teased.

Karkat opened his mouth, looking like he was ready to start on another Vantas-grade rant, but snapped it shut. He stared, dumbfounded, at Dave for a few minutes before _grunting_ in distress and shaking his head. After a opening and closing his mouth a few more times, he settled on tucking himself back under the other's arm and sighing.

 

A comfortable silence embraced the two once more, Dave tenderly combing his fingers through the back of Karkat's hair. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Karkat's head, earning himself a gentle and affectionate head-bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcanon that Trolls gently headbump people to show affection. Like... baby goats... or cats, if that's your thing?  
> Also, I feel like Karkat doesn't SCREAM EVERYTHING HE SAYS when he's talking; Rather, he has a sort of loud way of speaking, even his inside voice.  
> A loud way of speaking and perhaps a voice that naturally carries and seems loud. 
> 
> ALSO, going to say, unless its in a pesterlog, I shant be writing out their quirks in normal speech. It seems silly to me.  
> I plan on writing for Sollux at some point, so I won't be trying to type out his lisp (its actually a pet peeve of mine), and I won't be having him verbally talk in quirk. 
> 
> Regardless! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Dave ♥ Karkat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck, college AU.  
> This is told in second person POV because I am weird.   
> Dave gets upset. Karkat comforts him.   
> \-   
> Dave and Dirk are fraternal twins who had abusive parents. It's not gone into explicit detail about, but it is glossed over.  
> Based off of an AU I came up with with a friend.  
> I'm interested in rping from this au, if anyone would like ;D

                You've been going to classes with Dave for about a semester now. You can't say you know a lot about him, but he's a good project partner, and he's not a bad study buddy either. And maybe you kind of like his company. Maybe. Tonight finds you in his room, looking over your science notes together and quizzing each other every so often. It was silent right now, however, save for the sound of the aquarium against the far wall, containing Dave's pet turtle. You'll admit it, you've grown pretty fond of Spots, the creatively-named spotted reptile.

                You don't notice it at first; Dave's rising tension and withdrawal. The two of you are familiar with comfortable silences - it's one of the things you admittedly enjoy about him - so you think little of it at first.

                His hands tighten on his bed sheets, head hung low. After a moment, his notepad slides off of his lap and makes a dull _slap_ as it lands on the floor. That's what gets your attention. You look over, eyebrow raised, and take in his expression: Lips pressed in a tight line, brows furrowed, eyes unreadable behind his shades. Does he ever take those fucking glasses off? You were about to open your mouth and ask what was wrong when he stands up so fast you almost fall off of his bed. In a strained voice, Dave mutters that he'll be back, and heads out of the room.

                You don't think too hard about it for a while. 15 minutes go by, and you start to worry, though. You head out and poke your head into Dirk's room - No dice; Dirk isn't home. Well, that leaves it to you, you guess. Initially, you'd planned on checking the kitchen area, but, passing by the bathroom, you stop. Its Dave, he sounds muffled and in pain. Maybe he's just... really sick, and you should leave him the hell alone? Ah, shit, but it sounds kind of like... Fuck.

                "Dave...?" You gently knock on the door, and the sound immediately stops.

                "What's up?" He asks, voice impressively unwavering for a guy that you're pretty sure was just crying.

                "Uh... Fuck. Are you okay in there? Can I... Come in?" You ask, not really sure what to do about this situation. After a couple moments, Dave shuffles around inside the bathroom and the lock clicks before he opens the door. You step inside and look at him awkwardly. His shades are on the back of the toilet, eyes red, cheeks damp and pink. Dave's looking at you like he's trying to find something, but eventually settles on sitting back on the toilet and closing his eyes. He puts his arms around himself as tears start leaking down his cheeks again, and you sit on the tub, kind of next to him. "What happened? Did I do something?" You ask, actually, genuinely worried that you'd fucked this up somehow.

                Dave shakes his head, which is kind of a relief. "My parents were trash. They treated me and Dirk like crap, and... I still think about them a lot." He says softly.

                You scoot closer and put your arms around him, and he leans his head on your shoulder and shakes silently. "Look. Whatever happened to you - and you don't have to tell me - isn't your fault. You guys were just kids. You didn't ask for shitty parents. You didn't ask for it to still be effecting you, okay?"

                You feel Dave nod and put his arms around you, squeezing tightly. You just rub his back and let him... do whatever it is he needs to do.

 

                At some point, Dirk gets back and looks in on the two of you, but says nothing and goes on his way. Probably best not to make it any more awkward than it already was. You sit with Dave for probably an hour, your ass aching from being seated on the ledge of a tub. His arms are loose around your waist when he finally pulls back, rubbing his eyes.

                "Hungry?" He asks gently, putting his shades back on and trying to act like nothing happened. You let him have that.

                "Yeah, starving. What have you got?" You ask, standing up and rubbing your poor asscheeks.

                Dave shrugs, and you follow him out of the bathroom. "Let's check."


End file.
